It's Showtime!
by MorphyMorpheus
Summary: [Pending rewrite.]


**Eh heh… So I've basically lost interest in my other AU fic after getting this idea… Oops? 'n_n**

**Well, no worries! This is the kind of story I don't give up on unless it gets VERY little attention, and I have a good feeling about it! ^-^**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1:**_ Ninjas? Actors? Both!

One thing every citizen of the Land of Fire knew was that summer. Was. _Hot_. (And occupied most of the year.)

Now usually, that didn't bother most ninja much; there was always something to do around the warmer hours to distract yourself. Key word being 'usually'.

Ever since being assigned to Hatake Kakashi as students – just over a week ago – the genin of Team 7 have _hated_ the afternoon sun, even during the relatively comfortable days of transition from spring to summer. Why? Well, that's easy.

Hatake Kakashi would only get there just after a particularly vicious heatwave had passed.

That day was no different.

Except this time he had someone with him, presumably the client. Not that they paid much attention to her, anyway.

He arrived at the bridge they'd sort of made their meet-up spot as nonchalantly as ever and gave them the usual greeting: "Yo."

"You're late!" the more excitable two yelled, pointing at him accusingly. The last team member settled for glaring kunai from where he leaned 'coolly' on the bridge's side.

Instead of giving some lame excuse, Kakashi just did that infuriating eye-smile of his and gestured to the woman. "This is our client, Nanamiko Hiromi. Try to be a bit more professional, will you?"

Naruto and Sakura were about to let their teacher know how hypocritical that was (very loudly), but were interrupted by the civilian. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault we're late, anyway; I kept getting sidetracked by inspiration. Sorry."

It was at that point that the genin finally took notice of the fifth person.

She was an average-looking, average-built woman in her late twenties to early thirties with thick, green-blue bobbed hair and bulky, black circle-shaped glasses whose sheen hid her eyes, wearing a light gray tank top, black pedal-pushers and grey-black sandals, and carrying a grey-black courier bag. The greenette was furiously scribbling something on a notepad she didn't seem to have looked up from even once.

Apparently deciding his students had gotten a good look at their client, the eldest male in the group spoke again, eye-smile going strong. "Miss Nanamiko's novel series is getting a movie adaptation, and she's in charge of casting the leads. We've been hired to help her find people who look like her characters."

The previously-fuming pair turned to the authoress with excitement and an abundance of sparkles. Sasuke simply went back to sulking in the heat.

"So whoever we chose'll be in the movie? That's so cool!" Naruto cheered. He wasn't too interested in movies, but he'd take finding actors over catching Tora any day.

"What's it called? What's it about?" Sakura questioned, hoping for some good new reading material.

"It's kinda popular, so you may know it…" Nanamiko trailed off, paying more attention to securely putting away her notepad and pencil. Finally, she looked up at them.

And stared.

For a good few minutes.

Then blinked owlishly, grinned and turned around, cackling as she backtracked.

When the three genin turned to their sensei for answers, he just continued with that damn eye-smile and told the boys to follow and Sakura that she could take the day off before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke followed the bizarre woman through town, as instructed, to a small café, where she strode right up to the one occupied table, slammed her hands down on it and declared "I have found my Daiko and Kuromi!"

One of the two people (who were enjoying their drinks before being so rudely interrupted) blinked owlishly at Nanamiko, while the other eyed the boys lazily.

"They really do look… fitting." The woman, apparently pleased with what she saw, smirked sardonically, purple eyes gleaming with something not quite malevolent, but damn close.

The man squinted at them for a moment, then blinked again. "What do ya know, they really DO look like Daiko and Kuromi… but can they act?"

The authoress laughed heartily (read: manically), hands on hips. "They're ninja! Of course they can! Anyway," She turned to the genin. "Boys, these are my coworkers! The blond is Kanami Miho, director, and the space cadet is Sato Raiki, retired chunin and head of the special effects department!"

Naruto and Sasuke just kind of stared, trying to process what was going on (with little success).

Kanami was a beautiful, well-built woman with fair skin, flowing shoulder-length pale blond hair and sharp, pale purple eyes, carrying herself with a sarcastic kind of confidence. She wore a white, sleeveless turtleneck, light grey capris and black pumps, a silver clutch resting in her lap.

Sato, on the other hand, had messed up black hair and feminine grey-black eyes, wore a black tracksuit and trainers, and practically radiated open cluelessness. He was also in a wheelchair, but that wasn't uncommon for retired shinobi.

"… Who're Daiko and Kuromi?" the male blond forced out after the silence grew too awkward.

"My beloved protagonists, of course!" the bespectacled greenette declared with all the pride of a mother.

"… And you want us to play them?" Sasuke asked, cold dread growing in his stomach.

Nanamiko just nodded enthusiastically.

"OH, HELL NO!" Naruto yelled, bringing up his arms in front of him in the shape of an X. "I want to be Hokage, not an actor!"

"Why not both?" Sato furrowed his brow, legitimately confused. "Unless specifically requested, ninjas don't have to take on missions if they didn't apply for them, if I remember right. Can't you guys manage your time so you can do both?"

Kanami cupped her chin with a hand in thought. "An actor's pay is much better than a genin's too, isn't it? You'd be able to buy way better equipment… plus, it'd be a good opportunity to work on your ability to deceive people; in this case, the audience. And just think how much we could make off of this… Uchiha***** already has a sizable fanclub, not to mention many people will be interested in seeing _an Uchiha_, a member of a clan of stoics, in a movie, so if we market him as Kuromi and keep Daiko's actor a secret to get the fans pumped…"

The Uchiha in question _wanted_ to protest, but the promise of better tools was tempting; despite having inherited _a lot_ from his deceased relatives, he only got so much as an allowance each week. Maybe this job wouldn't be _too_ bad…

His teammate was still unconvinced, however, and _did_ protest. Loudly. And shook his head with just as much energy as Nanamiko nodded her own before. "What part of 'no' do you people not get?!"

"Ya know, Chasing Shadows is a pretty popular series…" Sato picked up where his coworker left off. "People will probably be a whole lot more open-minded if you do a good job as Daiko, and you'll have an easier time getting them to notice you******…"

"And just think of the fight scenes! If you make them look awesome, people will see you're an awesome ninja!" the greenette joined in, throwing her arms out for emphasis.

When the orange-clad boy made a thinking face instead of retaliating, the adults knew they'd won.

* * *

The next day, the genin of Team 7 met up at the bridge, each thinking about something else; Sakura was bursting with curiosity as to what Nanamiko wanted with her teammates, Naruto was excited about telling his crush of the role he'd be getting, and Sasuke was starting to think he'd made a huge mistake.

"Sakura, guess what!" the blond exclaimed cheerfully, all sunshine and happiness.

The pinkette gave him a strained smile. "What, Naruto?" It wasn't like Sasuke would tell her anything, so she might as well get the news from the spaz, right?

"Hiromi wants me and Sasuke to be in her movie! Cool, right?"

She paused. "You mean as extras, right?"

The sunshine doubled and shoujo flowers bloomed. "Nope! She wants us to play the protagonists!"

At that point, the female genin's mind somewhat short-circuited. It made sense for someone to want Sasuke's pretty face in front of a camera, but why Naruto? Was it how dramatic (read: childish) he was? Deciding that Nanamiko's… _unique_ behavior the day before was answer enough, she smiled. (Inside, Inner Sakura was raving at the thought of Sasuke on the big screen.) "That's great! What's the movie called? What's it about?"

"Chasing Shadows! We don't know what it's about yet because we're only getting the script later today, but Hiromi says we're perfect for the roles of Daiko and Kuromi, so it's gotta be good!" Naruto ginned his foxlike grin. "We're not actually supposed to tell anybody except our agent, whatever that is, so you're our agent. Miho, the director, said she'll talk to Old Man Hokage and Kakashi-sensei so we can have some time off to do the filming and rehearsals, and we'll learn the script in our spare time. Pretty amazing, huh?"

He waited for half a minute, then a minute, then two. No response.

"… Sakura?"

Said girl was having a brain fart twice the size of the Hokage Monument.

"Nanamiko Hiromi…" she mumbled. "Is Saigata Hiroko…"

On the inside, Inner Sakura was practically having a party.

The blond blinked in surprise. "You know Hiromi's penname?" He perked up, smiling again. "So you've read Chasing Shadows? What's it about?"

Sakura was too flabbergasted to respond.

Maybe if Sasuke was listening to his teammates, he would have taken the conversation for the warning it was and turned down the role.

* * *

After that day's mission (in which they fixed a grumpy old man's fence), three out of four Team 7 members headed to the large building at the edge of one of Konoha's impressive forests. At its entrance, they were greeted by a mousy brown-haired, brown-eyed girl in her late teens to early twenties.

She was short – not much taller than Sasuke – with a slim, scrawny build. Her hair was held up in a lazy bun by a bulky light green pin, and wore a plain light blue blouson and white ballerina flats. She looked like the type of person who'd be right at home with glasses.

"Your contract and two copies of the script." she said in a small voice as soon as they were close enough to hear it, handing Naruto the slick black clipboard – the kind with a pen attached – that she'd been hugging in a death grip. "Please have a brief read-through and sign on the way to Miss Kanami's office." And with that, she turned and walked inside, leading them through the lobby and several hallways.

Seeing as the boys were busy with the papers and the corridors were a rather boring sight, Sakura decided to ask the question that'd been bothering her since that morning. Plastering on her politest smile, she trudged up to the older woman. "Excuse me, Miss…?"

"Yuriko. Tachigami Yuriko. You can just call me Riko; everyone does." came the almost-whispered answer, the other not averting her eyes from the way ahead in the slightest.

"Ok…" The pinkette's expression suddenly became several times harder to maintain, a vain throbbing on her forehead. Shaking it off, she continued. "Um… Do… do Sasuke and Naruto know that Daiko and Kuromi…?"

"No, I don't think so. There isn't much they can do now, however; they've signed the contract."

_**It's kinda like they've sold their souls to the devil…**_ Inner Sakura noted. Outer Sakura just shook her off, and nothing more was said.

* * *

Tachigami parted ways with them at the double doors of an office, taking the contract with her.

Entering, Sakura dully noted that the room itself was stylish and neat-feeling, its most prominent features being the glossy-surfaced oak desk at the back and the large windows behind it.

In the middle was an out-of-place, cheap-looking wooden coffee table framed by two black couches on either side. On one sat the crazy lady from yesterday – now identified as the author of the second best-selling series in the world, just behind and in front of Icha Icha and Princess Gale respectively – and Kanami Miho, the world-famous movie director.

"Ah, Naruto! Sasuke!" Nanamiko beamed, standing up to greet them.

Kanami smiled sardonically. "It's good to see you again."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't even react, gaze glued to their copies of the script.

Taking the initiative, Sakura dragged her teammates over to the other sofa. "I am so sorry, Miss Saigata, Miss Kanami; they're really not usually like this." Never mind that neither boy ever had very good manners.

"Oh, nonsense!" The greenette laughed, falling back into her seat with all the grace of a drunk, sleep-deprived hippo. Inner Sakura was facepalming at how out-of-shape the woman probably was. "The greatest honor for a writer is attention to their work, so who am I to complain?" Ah, yes. Writer. A favorite of many women, herself and a certain green-eyed blond included. She'd have to get an autograph to rub in Ino's face… "And you can just use our first names; it's really no big deal. Right, Miho?"

"I don't really care either way." the blond said flippantly. Then, her eyes narrowed slightly, zoning in on the younger female. "And you are?"

The genin straightened, suddenly feeling the award cabinet off in one corner of the room and pictures of Kanami with important people decorating the walls become glaringly prominent. "Haruno Sakura, genin of Konohagakure no Sato, student of Hatake Kakashi, member of Team 7, and Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto's agent."

"I see." The other nodded, seemingly pleased. "You called Hiromi by her penname. I assume that means you've read Chasing Shadows?"

"Yes, I have!" Cue sparkles and shoujo flowers. I swear, girls and romance books… or maybe it's just Sakura and books in general? "I especially loved the second in the series, Chasing Shadows: Ambers in the Wind!"

Nanamiko brought her hands to squish her reddening cheeks. "I really felt like I did better than usually on it…"

"When's the fifth book coming out?"

"Sometime next year, if all goes well~"

"Oh, bother…" Kanami sighed, bringing a palm to her face. "And here I thought one book freak was bad enough…"

The authoress of this fic would agree, but then again, she doesn't have a life or IRL friends. And is apparently talking in third person.

A sudden yelp from Naruto got everyone's attention. (In case you forgot, yes, Naruto and Sasuke are still in the room. My OCs just aren't interesting enough for them to pay attention to. It's a sad day when an OC is a better writer than their creator…)

"D-Daiko and Kuromi…" he forced out, shakily pointing at a certain line of text.

The elder blond raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"WHY DO THEY KISS?!"

"THEY WHAT?!" Eyes widening to the size of saucers, Sasuke stared at the paper. He didn't bother questioning how the Dead Last reached the end faster than himself; knowing his teammate, he probably got bored with reading and skipped huge chunks of words. "What the hell?!"

"Eh?" Nanamiko blinked owlishly. "I thought you'd've figured out they're the main couple from their first few scenes together…"

"I thought they were friends!" the shortest genin protested.

"They still are; the kiss was accidental. They only get together at the end of the second book."

"We didn't agree to this!" the Uchiha fumed.

"Contract." Kanami deadpanned. "You signed it. Stopping you from not agreeing to things you shouldn't is the manager's job, and she didn't stop you. Obviously, this means it was a good choice."

Naruto and Sasuke turned incredulous looks to the now-squirming-in-her-seat Sakura.

Meanwhile, Inner Sakura was cackling gleefully (read: evilly) at the thought of Daiko and Kuromi (read: Naruto and Sasuke) kissing. So what if it upset her last time her crush kissed someone? It was his first kiss, so it was different then.

Totes.

* * *

Every other day from that meeting onward, the genin of Team 7 would head to the area at the edge of the village apparently set up all the way back when movies were just becoming a prominent form of media, where they'd be met and lead to where they needed to be by Tachigami.

It wasn't actually as bad as Naruto and Sasuke thought; the shooting was quick and very professional, the stuntmen and women used during fight scenes were competent, the staff was mostly very nice (that was probably because they were mostly recent immigrants and foreigners with no knowledge of the Kyuubi), and they got to meet a lot of famous actors. All in all, the process was relatively peaceful.

Except maybe for how the marketing resulted in Sasuke's fanclub doubling, that is.

And the first day was… uh…

Well, Tachigami had led them into a typical practice room – the kind with mirrors along one of the walls – where Nanamiko and Kanami were speaking with a bespectacled man and a green-haired woman.

"Ah, Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura!" the authoress greeted cheerfully, waving them over.

"Hey!" Naruto called back with just as much enthusiasm and picked up his pace.

"You're a bit early." Kanami dully noted. "Only Miss Fujikaze and her manager, Mr. Asama, are already here."

"Fujikaze…? As in, Fujikaze Yukie?!" The younger blond's eyes widened to the size of saucers, attention snapping to the actress. "Princess Gale!"

"NO!" the older greenette cut in before Fujikaze could make any smart (read: asshole-y) remarks, flailing abundant. "Don't even MENTION that train wreck of a series! NEVER! Ugh, it's so cheese-y and cliché and dumb and… and… GARBAGE! What the hell was Satami THINKING when she wrote that THING?! Honestly!"

The purple-eyed woman sighed and motioned for the others to follow her to the other side of the room, muttering something about nutty writers.

"Miss Fujikaze will be playing Kuromi's mother and Empress of Argo Navis, Maiko." she explained. "Now, listen, I know it's tempting to act like fans around the celebrities brought in for the movie, but you have to remember you're also here for work; you're on even footing. _Be professional_. And yes, I'm looking at you, Naruto."

Said boy scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. "Eh heh… heh… Sorry?"

"Naruto…" Sakura facepalmed, ignoring how Inner Sakura wanted to do exactly what her teammate did.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. Naruto, of course, heard, got upset and the whole thing soon escalated to an argument.

But other than that, things went along fairly smoothly.

Naruto and Sasuke fit their roles perfectly, getting swallowed up in the dialogue and scenes rather easily, even forgetting about the kiss at the end (making their reaction to the wagon passing a bump in the road and sending Naruto tumbling on top of Sasuke every bit as genuine as their reaction to their first kiss), and Sakura practically became Nanamiko and Kanami's second-in-command, so it couldn't be said that they didn't have any fun.

And maybe, the boys hoped, just maybe the movie would be a flop… or at the very least, none of their friends would see it. Yeah…

Too bad the universe was a sadist with way too much free time.

* * *

It took one look around the (very, very large) screening room for Sasuke and Naruto's jaws to drop.

"Why the hell are there so many people here?!" Naruto hissed to no one in particular.

"Saigata Hiroko's novels are quite popular, especially with women, and Kanami Miho is well-known for her work on the Sage trilogy." Kakashi noted matter-of-factly, eyes glued to his copy of Icha Icha. "I personally prefer Lord Jiraya's books."

"There are _daimyo's wives_ here…" Sasuke whispered disbelievingly. _Dear god, That Man isn't going to find out about this, is he?_

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we be getting to our seats?" Sakura asked, hoping Sasuke's fangirls (that happened to not be her) wouldn't notice them.

"That's an excellent idea, Sakura." He eye-smiled at her, and the pinkette had to wonder if he was being sarcastic or not.

Quiet as ninjas (which they were), Team 7 quickly made their way over to the VIP seats, ignored by mostly everyone thanks to the buzz of excitement premiers always created.

"Well, well, if it isn't Billboard Brow." Ino teased from the row in front of them, sitting between Chouji (who, like always, was eating chips) and her mother.

"I see you got your dad to get you VIP seats, _Ino Pig_?" the other kunoichi bit back.

The blond grinned. "The perks of being a clan heiress. Much better than getting tickets through a teammate, no?"

"I'll have you know, I'm Sasuke's" _and Naruto's_ "Teammate and _agent_. And anyway, why did you bring Chouji? Could it be… a date?"

Ino made a show of rolling her eyes. "Yeah right. Besides, Chouji _likes_ Chasing Shadows. He's sensitive like that."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"… Ok, he likes the plot and fighting scenes."

Sakura's eyebrow lowered.

"Plus his mom was already coming." The green-eyed girl pointed to her right, where the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi Clan Heads' wives chatted amongst themselves.

"Who else that we know is here?"

"Hmm, let's see… Hinata and her sister, plus a hot Branch Hyuuga who's probably their bodyguard or something, Kiba's mom and sister, Shino's mom and aunt, Kurenai-sensei convinced Asuma-sensei to come with her, the little boy and girl who hang out with Asuma-sensei's nephew practically dragged him here…"

As Ino continued to list off the many people there, unknown to the girls, Naruto and Sasuke, sitting to Sakura's left, grew more and more horrified with each name.

* * *

A few seats to the right of our protagonists, Hyuuga Neji was quietly fuming/brooding/sulking about how much Fate seemed to hate him.

First he got stuck babysitting the Clan Head's daughters.

Then his team, who apparently were all fans of the damned books, found out.

Then his teacher decided it would be a great bonding experience.

If Fate didn't hate him, he didn't know what hate was.

"Who do you think got Daiko's role?" he heard Tenten whisper to Lee as the movie started and the shadowed form of the protagonist appeared onscreen, trying to sneak into some place for reasons he didn't particularly care for.

Whatever response the green-clad boy had died in his throat, however, as the character's face was revealed.

The tension suddenly filling the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah, was playing Daiko.

* * *

Next to Neji, Hinata was turning an alarming shade of red at an alarming rate, hands clamped over her mouth.

_N-N-Naruto is D-D-D-Daiko…_ her brain supplied in her own shaky voice. _D-Daiko and K-Kuromi… N-N-Naruto and S-Sasuke…_

The poor girl was having an excruciatingly hard time suppressing the nosebleed she felt coming. Unfortunately for herself, Dojutsu usually came with very… _graphic_ imagination, and she happened to have a somewhat… _indecent_ thought-process when it came to certain things, especially the boy she had a crush on (and stalked and had a shrine dedicated to in her closet).

But now wasn't the time for that! She was there to bond with her sister over the one thing they had in common! She had to rein in her mind enough so that she could share her thoughts on the movie with Hanabi!

Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself and looked over the rest of the audience to see how they were handling the situation. For whatever reason, Naruto wasn't exactly liked by the village, which she found weird, but they seemed to be taking the casting choice relatively well, if somewhat stiffly. Granted, she'd probably missed the worst of it during her little freak out, but for every scene he was in, the more they saw him, the stifling atmosphere seemed to lessen. Almost like… almost like a jutsu. A jutsu that brought people around to your way of thinking. Maybe that idea she had back when she was little about Naruto being some kind of messiah wasn't so off the mark after all…

Quietly turning back to the screen, the bluenette decided it was best to just enjoy the movie (and gracious footage of her obsession) and ponder the ways of logic (or lack thereof) at another time.

Besides, she was waiting for a certain scene; her favorite from the first book. The scene where Daiko motivates the people of the village of Catturato to stand up and fight the mercenary band that kept them down and tells them that they didn't have to or should just shut up and accept their lot in life if they didn't like it. Because that was how Daiko was – he was worth barely anything in a straight-up fight and book-dumb, but he was pragmatic, emotionally intelligent and able to quickly-adapt to just about any situation.

And when that scene came on, she first basked in how adorable her Naru was, then looked to her cousin. And when she saw the look on his face, she wanted to break out dancing right then and there because she knew – she _knew_ – she'd found something in common with the one Branch House member who didn't adore her for treating them like people:

They were now both Uzumaki Naruto fanatics.

(On a side note, Konohamaru wasn't upset with Moegi and Udon for making him watch a dumb romance movie with them anymore. Who knew Boss could act?)

* * *

And so, Chasing Shadows: the Movie was an even bigger hit than the novels.

By the first week, Naruto got a fanclub of his own (the president being Hinata, vice president being Neji, and first members being Konohamaru's group, of course), while Sasuke's _tripled_, and they were both being bombarded by fanmail. By some miracle, they weren't jumped on the street. (Sakura was informed by her contact in the Sasuke fanclub – AKA Ino, the club's president – that the fans had a policy of not bothering their obsessions, suggested by the Naruto Fanclub President. The Hyuuga heiress had somehow managed to convince the others that stalking was better than out-right molestation.)

By the first month, the whole world was abuzz about the new hit actors ("Ninjas! We're ninjas, goddammit!") Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura was being flooded with letters from too many people to count asking for the boys she was the agent of to be in their productions. (She refused, of course.)

And by the time Team 7 departed to Wave, an international fujoshi/fudanshi cult had spawned. At its head were a very confused Tenten who didn't actually have any idea how she ended up in that position and some girl from Suna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*****Sasuke wears the Uchiha clan's symbol on his back and has that distinctive duck butt haircut, people. _Of course_ they'd recognize him.

******The whiskers are a giveaway as to who Naruto is, and his need for attention is pretty obvious if you pay any attention.

**Thanks to anyone who read/followed/favorited/reviewed! :D**

**So how'd I do? Did you like it? Did you **_**dis**_**like it? What would you want me to change? Any suggestions? What did I do right? What did I do wrong? Reviews are always loved and appreciated~ ;9**

**Also, some info about Chasing Shadows (I may actually write it someday, so no stealing, 'k? Thanks!):**

_Daiko is a thief who goes with the flow, but despite his love of tricks and traps, is extremely emotional, idealistic and impulsive, which gets him into strange situations when he comes across unhappy people._

_Kuromi is the jaded, condescending, cold prince and heir of the Argo Navis Empire, divided into the countries of Pyxis, Puppis, Vela and Carina. He's very smart and a genius swordsman, but doesn't have much of a head for strategy or fighting dirty. Despite his dark view of the world, he expects people to play fair and is basically a spoiled brat. He's bored with his life and doesn't see much meaning to anything._

_After Daiko gets caught trying to sneak into the palace's safe during a banquet, Kuromi frees him on the condition that he can tag along. Daiko agrees, and the story is about their journey as they get tangled up in various messes, Kuromi's very upset mother and her troops at their hills._

* * *

_**Omake 1:**_ Itachi's Reaction

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the billboard and just stared.

And stared.

And _stared_.

For a good half an hour.

"Uh…" Kisame uncertainly mumbled from beside him when things just got a _wee_ bit too awkward. "That's your brother, right?"

Itachi was still too shell-shocked to respond.

Suddenly, without warning, the raven-haired teen walked right into the small town's cinema, leaving the shark man to follow.

"Isn't the boy playing Kuromi really pretty?" a preteen a row in front of them whispered to her friend as the Akatsuki members sat down, the sword-wielder hoping his partner doesn't snap and kill everyone present. "He's prettier than any girl I've ever met. It's almost unfair."

"Yeah… His name's Uchiha Sasuke, right? I think he's only an actor part-time; he's a ninja." the other girl responded. Hearing that seemed to calm the elder Uchiha brother a great deal.

After the frankly bizarre experience had ended, Kisame was more confused than anything, while Itachi was very proud of and happy for his little brother.


End file.
